Fight, Flight and Fear
by Milko90
Summary: "It had been six weeks...six long weeks of searching" Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine begin a quest that will test their skill, loyalty and friendship. Whump! My first ever fanfic x
1. Chapter 1

Under the cover of darkness they rode, shadows that flickered between the trees created by the moon gave the impression that they were being followed, riding into a trap.

It was so hard to believe that the forest could be so silent and grime yet at the same time ablaze with noise, the sound of twigs snapping, every bird cry or trickling stream seemed to eco through the woods depths.

The cold breeze only heightened the sense of dread, chilling them to the very bone as it wisped around their faces, cutting under every opening in their clothing till it seemed that the goose bumps would never fade.

Merlin sighed, shifting slightly in the saddle as he did so. As much as he hated to admit it he was tried, hungry and desperate to return home where he could enjoy a full night's sleep in his own bed, a warm lit fire and the luxury of a steaming hot meal with Gaius where they would exchange stories on what the previous day had brought.

It had been six long weeks since he had last seen Camelot, six weeks since they had embarked on their mission so filled with hope and enthiasim that even Merlin whom had long learned to trust his mentors judgment had simply smiled in good humour at Gaius' concern that they were putting their lives on the line for a mission that was better left for the knights.

As they passed an ageing tree with a torn piece of blue fabric hanging from one of the lower branches, no doubt another passer by who had travelled endless kilometres through the ever thickening forest Merlin let his eyes close, feeling the calming rhythm of his horses gait beneath him. Long gone were those first few weeks of excitement, now they had been replaced with fatigue, weariness and frustration at Arthur's stubborn determination.

Merlin could see Arthur was exhausted, fighting to maintain hope that they would find those who had been taken but after six weeks they all struggled. Gwaine was ridding to Arthur's left, his long hair shifting slightly with the breeze, he remained looking forward eyes set ahead. Merlin could see the determination in there still but over the last few weeks even Gwaine had grown quite, his doubts like Merlin's becoming increasingly persistent. They were riding into the unknown and the swelling dread was becoming all consuming. Sighing Merlin straightened up in his saddle, if Arthur could be so confident the so would he. They would make it through together.

Arthur tried to hide his shivering as the bitting cold cut deep into his skin, drawing his long red cloke closer to him in an effort to beat the coldness, sadly just another battle he seemed to be losing. He glanced at Merlin to his right, his paled skin stood out against the dark surroundings. His eyes were glazed over, oblivious to his surroundings as weariness threatened to engulf him.

Sighing Arthur turned to his second companion Gwaine. The man had long since fallen silent, his tales of drunken fights and gambling exploits had eventually died away.

Arthur thought back to that fateful day when he decided upon the mission.

"Sire it will be dangerous, the patrols have found no sign of them and it's been over 2 weeks" Leon said quietly

Arthur knew Leon had been close to the Fredrick and Morwell the two knights that had gone missing, they all had. He himself had personally lead search party's to the area but not a trace of them was found. The only evidence that they had been in the area was a water flask lying innocently in the clearing.

It wasn't just the disappearances of the knights that concerned Arthur however, for many months now rumours had begun to circulate. Tales that had started off as simple rumours had now grown too frequent and disturbing to ignore.

The stories all told of a gang of bandits who had some how gained the _Great Diamond of Avon, _with the great gems power they had become unstoppable and more and more strong men from villages were being taken. Arthur had admittedly shown little interest when the tales first reached his knowledge knowing that disappearances were not uncommon in the land, dismissing the villages fear. However when towns closer to Camelot began to be affected Arthur knew he had to act, sending out a two of his trusted knights to investigate Fredrick and Morwell.

Arthur looked into Leon's anxious eyes

"Leon you know the rumours, we have all heard the stories. This gang can no longer be allowed to continue"

But sire what of the Great Diamond?" Leon said his eyes alight with dread

"Then it is even more so important that we find this gang and put an end to the disappearances, I am certain that Fredrick and Morwell's disappearance is not a mere coincidence. I will take Gwaine with me as he has knowledge and experience that is invaluable when it comes to bandit gangs, we will leave at dawn." Arthur had delivered the words with confidence but even in those early moments of deciding upon the mission he had felt they were riding into the unknown.

A sudden crack brought Arthur back from his musings. He reined in his horse, silently motioning for Gwaine and Merlin to do the same. The three of them looked around warily, scanning every shadow carefully as if it might jump alive suddenly. After two minutes or so Arthur felt his reflexes slowly relax. After six weeks of fruitless searching, ridding through the night and little sleep he began to wonder whether his senses had begun to fail him causing him to over react from what probably was a simple rabbit scurrying along the forest floor. Unfortunately Gwaine seemed to read Arthur's thoughts and put voice to his insecurities.

"Well princess I'm sure we could stand here all night waiting for the rabbit to attack or would you prefer the shadows to get us" Gwaine's face wore a mocking grin and he turned to Merlin

"Looks like our King is losing his marbles after all"

Arthur snapped, 6 weeks of hopeless searching, sleepless nights and insecurities all came crashing down upon him as Gwaine's words echoed in his ears. He knew Gwaine was only joking, meaning only to diffuse the frustration that they all felt but right now he was too exhausted to care, the cold wind bitting into his skin.

Reeling his horse around he faced Gwaine, Merlin watching apprehensively through tired eyes

"How dare you! I am your King and…."

Arthur never finished his sentence as the forest around them suddenly came alive with men all holding strange cylinders pressed to their mouths. They were surrounded out numbered three to twenty.

He opened his mouth to shout to yell at Merlin and Gwaine to flee but before he could even form the words he felt something sharp hit his shoulder. Looking down he dimly realised it was a small dart before he found him self on the forest floor. Arthur felt drowsy his eyes struggling to stay open. He heard two thuds and gathered that Merlin and Gwaine had been hit with the same thing, fighting desperately he looked up seeing a large man with a black cross tattoo stained into his forearm smiling nastily.

"We have been expecting you Arthur Pendragon" The voice was low and rough, Arthur heard a rumbling of laughter before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness, the blackness claiming him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gwaine's senses slowly returned to him the first thing he noticed was the aching all over, clearly he had fallen as his bruised body protested to any attempts to move. Gwaine opened his eyes realising he was bound tightly to a tree. A small groan to his left told him that Merlin was also in a similar predicament.

"Merlin are you alright?"

"Oh fine, never better actually. You?" Merlins sarcastic response was enough to satisfy, that while his friend may be tied up he was no worse off than Gwaine himself.

"Arthur?"

Gwaine received no response and he heard Merlin call out as well, the ropes tightening slightly as the servant struggled against his bonds, panicking slightly.

"Arthur? Gwaine were is he? You don't think he was badly hurt do you? Oh no"

Gwaine looked around more carefully taking in for the first time his surroundings. They had been brought to a small clearing, tents and carts littered around the area. There were at least 30 or so men all rather tough and burly looking, some were gathered in groups sitting around tents while others were rummaging through carts, sorting through goods. Gwaine sighed, they had clearly been caught by a bandit group. Certainly one of the largest and most organised Gwaine had encountered, looking around as far as his bound body would allow the situation did indeed look hopeless. The clearing they were in was surrounded by high rocky ledges on one side and thick forest the other. Guards were scattered around the forest side meaning any escape would be near impossible. Gwaine was never a man to sit back and do nothing in tough situations, in fact some would go so far as to describe him as rash and reckless, his love of adrenaline often getting him into trouble. He wasn't however stupid, even a man such as himself could see an act of escape with the guards so well placed would be suicidal.

Gwaine felt another tug on the ropes and turned slightly as he heard Merlin let out a sigh of both relief and concern. Arthur was being lead towards them, held between two of the bandits whose faces were masked from any emotion, unceremonialessly he was forced with his back towards the tree were Gwaine and Merlin were tied, bound himself. His face broke into relief as he saw both Merlin and Arthur were okay. Admittedly Gwaine was sure his must be betraying a similar expression as relief filled the concern he hadn't even know was there and as for Merlin he had all but broken into a wild smile.

"Are you both okay" he whispered, his earlier relief now showing some worry as he scanned both of them for injuries as best he could.

"We're fine but…" Merlin was cut off as a large man approached. He was tall, muscular and wearing fine armour, he had a tattoo of a black cross on his forearm and the manner in which he walked towards them left Gwaine in no doubt this was the groups leader.

"Welcome, I hope you are most comfortable here on this fine day. Ever so nice of you to drop in although I'm afraid we may not be the best of friends" His voice was low, drawling and sticky with sarcasm, there was no kindness behind those eyes.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded

"My name is Hedrick, Arthur Pendragon, no doubt you have heard of me?"

Arthur looked slightly confused, Gwaine couldn't help noticing the crowd gathering around them now, silently hanging on to every word of the exchange with eager attention.

"I am sorry to say I haven't"

A few of the bandits laughed softly and Hendricks eyes flashed wickedly

"No? Then let me elaborate, no doubt you've heard rumours of a bandit gang more powerful than any other taking villagers, men disappearing with out a trace" his eyes were glinting even more mordaciously now and Gwaine suddenly got a terrible feeling were this was going. Merlin it seemed did to as Gwaine felt him shift slightly a look of understanding crossing his pale features. Hedrick continue no doubt relishing the prisoners reactions

"Of course lets be honest Arthur we all know it's the great diamond of Avon you really come on this pointless quest for"

The bandits laughed in glee as Arthur struggled.

"You have no right to the gem Hedrick, what you are doing is wrong, hand it over now or…"

"Or you'll what? You truly are you fathers son Arthur. Did you think that I really have such a treasure? No, all I had to do is send out rumours that some rouge magical object was loose and I knew you would embark on some hopeless quest" Hedrick said with glee as Arthur's face struggled between confusion, anger and a terrible guilt.

"The rumour of the gem was only a part of a clever plan to get you into my grasp. I have plans within plans Arthur."

Gwaine could feel Arthur's pain as he realised that they had all been fooled, lead into some sort of trap while the enemy had simply laid the bait of some magical gem and waited knowing Arthur would come eventually.

Hedrick was now looking at Gwaine with interest

"I must thankyou Arthur for you have also lead your companions to their fate as well" he knelt down and looked into Gwaine's eyes.

"Hmm a knight, plenty of courage and defiance in this one, excellent you'll be perfect" Hedrick whispered

Gwaine looked squarely back at him

"I will never serve a piece of scum like you"

Hedrick looked unfazed by the outburst simply turning to Merlin whispering quietly

"I have my methods"

He carefully looked Merlin up and down; Arthur sifted slightly, protectiveness for his manservant kicking in.

"A servant, well your not much in the way of strength but it looks like for tonight you'll be earning your keep boy" he turned to the closest bandit

"Untie the boy and get him to build the fire. I want everyone to be comfortable for tonight" he said turning to the three of them "for soon the fun will begin" and with a cruel grin he walked away the guards dispersing. Gwaine was left with sick feeling inside born of fear and worry. What ever happens he vowed, whatever this man has in store for us I will let no harm come to Arthur and Merlin, we will get out of here. If only he realised just how hard that was going to be….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far I promise the plot will start to thicken soon as loose ends get tied up (and more created ). Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far its great to get such encouraging feedback being my first fic and all. The chapters will get longer from now on as the action starts to build so enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin silently set about building the fire, he gathered sticks and twigs from nearby all the while being watched by one of Hendricks guards. He was a big build with armour covering his broad chest, a belt with various weapons including what looked like a whip was tied around his waist. His hair was short, one could almost be forgiven for thinking he was bald. Merlin however could see the dark, thick strands just starting to pop up contrasting with his arms where it was near impossible to see them properly as he had so much coverage. He wasn't fooled though; Merlin knew that they were likely to be muscular and strong much like every other bandit in the camp. Chancing a glance around him Merlin knew the likelihood of escape was slim; guards surrounded the whole area, all armed. Merlin knew that even with his magic he would not be able to defeat them all. A sudden opening caught his eye; in between two large trees there was a path that lead straight back out into the forest. True this opening was guarded as well by two men but they wouldn't be a problem. Merlin was no fool, he knew that they wouldn't stand a chance is they followed the track but all the three of them needed was an escape, they could simply leave the path and track their way through the forest away from Harker and his guards.

"Oi, get building this fire or you'll become part of it!" A snarling voice interrupted his thoughts as the bandit took a step towards him. Merlin set about collecting more wood but was unable to resit muttering a insult towards the man as he did so.

"It wouldn't be such a bad punishment if the alternative was staring at your ugly face for the rest of the night"

Suddenly a blinding pain seared in his side as he felt a boot connect with his right rib. Eyes watering he fell down to the ground rolling away in case of anymore attacks. Dimly through a haze a pain he heard a voice shout "Merlin!" but the next thing he knew he was lifted up by the guard who held tightly onto his shirt twisting it in rage.

"You listen here boy, I will not take snide remarks from anybody especially a arrogant serving boy like you. Now build the fire!"

He let go of Merlin, pushing him once more behind towards the pile of sticks waiting to be set alight. For several more minutes he collected debrits trying to shut out the dull ache in his right side, he knew that the rib wasn't broken just bruised but that didn't mean he was willing to try his luck again so soon. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Arthur and Gwaine still tired to the tree, Arthur now supporting a bloodied lip. Merlin could only hazard a guess how but he knew it had been Arthur who had shouted out when he was kicked. He guessed the guards had delt with him as well. Arthur and Gwaine were both watching him with concern, he gave a small smile to show he was fine and kept going. Their pale faces giving him the courage to do what he must do next to get them out of here. Merlin turned to the guard.

"Where is the flint?" he asked innocently

The guard pointed to a cart "Over there in the first box"

Merlin made his way over, gasping slightly as his rib protested, halfway through grabbing the flint something caught his eye. A box filled with large bottles of some sort of alcohol. Glancing over at the guard who was now staring out at the unlit fire with little interest Merlin grabbed two bottles hiding them under his shirt.

His breathing quickened as he surprised himself by his own daring, surely this was foolishness, but as soon as the idea had struck him he knew it would work, it could be their only chance and thoughts of those back in Camelot who he missed dearly such as Gaius and Gwen forced him onwards. The three of them had to get home and he was going to get them there. Mind made up he quickly made his way back to the fire hiding them under the pile of sticks and leaves hands shaking slightly as he did.

He hurriedly lit the blaze and stood back, trying desperately to look innocent.

* * *

The guard lead him roughly to Arthur and Gwaine where he was tied back up against the tree.

"Sleep well for you wont be getting any for a while yet" he said a cruel smile playing on his lips as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Gwaine whispered his eyes betraying his concern

"I'm fine just a bruised rib"

"Merlin I don't know how many times I have told you this but you are the worlds biggest idiot! When will you learn to keep that mouth of yours shut" Arthur said angrily, his bloodied lip stood out against his pale skin and his eyes were filled with anger born of frustration.

"You can talk! I suppose got that cut lip from staying quite and keeping a cool head" Merlin shot back

Arthur opened his mouth and shut it again, looking away. Merlin could see the bags lining his eyes as he struggled with six weeks of worry and frustration.

For a moment Merlin thought he was on the verge of tears before Gwaine mercifully broke the silence

"Any plans on how we are going to get out of this one, why I for one am happy to sleep at night for once I have a feeling we wont be getting back to Camelot at all if we don't do something"

Arthur began rattling off about some strategic battle plan that they could attempt while Gwaine agreed eager for some action, both however feel silent when they caught sight of Merlin's face, a cheeky grin slowly spreading across it. A look that Arthur knew all to well.

"I have a better one….."

* * *

Merlin watched as the blaze grew bigger, its warmth welcoming in the cool air. As more bandits gathered by the fire Merlin whispered to Gwaine and Arthur what he had done, they had both been shocked when he first told them. Gwaine was the first to break the silence

"Bloody brilliant Merlin! Now that's what I call thinking, seems you've done this before" The man gave Merlin a look faint admiration as he applauded the plan.

Merlin looked equally happy at Gwaine's approval giving the man a cheeky smile. He valued Gwaine's advice and knew the man would see the genius of it. However as he turned to Arthur his face fell.

Arthur was quite, his brow crinkled in a frown as he heard what Merlin had done.

"What happens is this doesn't work, they'll know it was you Merlin"

Merlin looked into Arthur's pale face, determination filling his own.

"It will work, besides it's too late to do anything now" Merlin was confident that with the bottles of alcohol and a little help from his magic that they could escape. He knew they had to act quickly and the opportunity had been to good to miss.

Arthur sighed in resignation "Very well, we will be ready to act but if this all goes wrong Merlin I will put you in the stocks for a week"

As the night wore on and the group of bandits seeking the comforting warmth of the now roaring blaze the three of them silently waited, tension thick in the air as Merlin prayed for all their sakes his plan would not be a failure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews and constructive advice! I am sorry about my poor grammar it's never been my strong point but hopefully this chapter is an improvement. Please keep the reviews up as I love knowing what you think of it so far :-) So once again enjoy!**

* * *

It was deep into the night, a frost was beginning to form around the clearing, the grass sparkling as the moon touched it. Each breath they took filled the chilly air around them with a fine fog, Arthur could feel Gwaine and Merlin either side of him, status forgotten as they grouped together fighting for warmth.

Gwaine's head was leaning back against the tree, his eyes closed as he fell into a slumber. Arthur knew Gwaine well enough to guess that he had been in similar situations before and like the resourceful man he was, would never pass up an opportunity to sleep, particularly before a battle. Merlin also had his head resting against the tree but unlike Gwaine his eyes were open and alert…waiting. Arthur had to hand it to his manservant; sometimes the courage and initiative he displayed were next to none. It had been a huge risk smuggling the bottles of alcohol into the fire and an even greater one hoping that the guards would not notice then until they made their presence known with what they all hoped would be enough of a distraction to allow them an escape.

He had been uneasy about the plan when Merlin had told him and the feeling was only growing, so much could go wrong and while Arthur knew they needed to escape he would not have chosen this moment nor Merlin's method. Waiting until the guards moved them and making their move when in transit would have been what Arthur considered to be ideal or more sensible at least.

Arthur let out a low breath, to be honest with himself he knew the real reason he wasn't happy with the plan was that it involved all of them fighting for their way out. It was his fault they were here; his decision to embark on what was now a hopeless quest. He had been played for the fool he was, tricked by the threat of a magical object. Hendrick was right; he acted as his father would have too blinded to see the simple trick. If Arthur had his way it would be him acting as a distraction, leading the men away from his to friends giving them a chance to escape. He would fight, but if he didn't succeed and fell to the overwhelming odds there would still be that peace of mind that Merlin and Gwaine had escaped. He owed them that, for despite his moods, his growing hopelessness and the increasing evidence that something wasn't right they has stuck with him. True they has both expressed their exasperation and concern but never once had they suggested turning back to Camelot without him.

"Arthur, have you still got the dagger?" Merlin's voice interrupted his musings

"Yes its back in my boot" Arthur replied indicating to his shoe

The three of them had used the dagger that was hidden in his boot to loosen their bounds slightly but not enough to alert their captures.

Most of them were still gathered around the fire, only a few were on watch while Hedrick and a small minority had retired for the night. Arthur had hoped that most would have gone to sleep but unfortunately they were still gathered, talking and bathing in the warmth, sparing their prisoners little thought.

"Arthur?" a hesitant voice asked

"Yes"

"You know this is not your fault right? We were all tricked; we all believed that there was a dangerous object threatening us. Don't forget the many men that are missing as well, this was never a pointless quest"

Merlin's words filled Arthur with a sense of gratitude and guilt at the same time. It was moments like these Arthur relied on his manservant's humble thoughts to fill him with hope and a sense of purpose and his heart swelled with affection for his loyal friend yet at the same time guilt pieced his heart. He wished Merlin were not here, that he would yell and berate Arthur for his stubbornness so he could get some of what he knew he deserved.

"I should have known the information was a trap, there were so many signs. Thankyou Merlin, I promise you that when we get back to Camelot I will give you an afternoon off" Arthur said, smiling slightly at the look of infuriated outraged that appeared on Merlin's face.

"Excuse me? I spend six weeks with you trampling around the forest, enduring endless cold weather and cooking for you every night and I get an afternoon off?"

"No your right, it's too much, the other servants would become jealous and expect similar rewards" Arthur said feeling hours of tension lift as he fell into the blissfully familiar territory of teasing between the two of them.

"You are such a clotpole" Merlin shot back "Your so lazy…"

"Merlin careful now, I don't want to give you extra work but it seems perhaps the lack of polishing armour in recent weeks has done you no good" Arthur now had a broad grin on his face as Merlin looked at him in outrage.

"I'll have you know you dollophead that I will..."

Just what Merlin was going to do Arthur never found out as that very moment an almighty explosion ripped through the bonfire.

BANG!

Embers and debris flew everywhere as the bottle exploded, the heat finally breaking through the glass to ignite the flammable liquid in inside. The bandits yelled out in shock, many cursing as they scrambled away from the fire. A second explosion bigger than the first ripped through the fire, sending a log rolling into a tent which promptly ignited, going up in seconds. It was complete chaos, some who had been close to the fire has glass cut into their skin, tearing the flesh as they fell down to the ground in pain. Others had been burnt by embers, yelling in agony while they scrambled away from the blaze much of which had now set many tents alight. Guards ran everywhere and the sentries left their posts to help the injured and put out the blaze all the while looking for the cause.

Arthur watched dumfounded for a moment before Gwaine grabbed his arm pulling him upwards, he had woken and true to form was alert in seconds. Merlin was already on his feet kicking off what was left of the ropes.

"Quick now, lets stick together and stay to the side" Gwaine whispered, before the three of them ran off along the edge of the clearing heading for the gap to the forest which now stood free of any guards. They were almost there when Hendrick emerged from his tent, one of the only tents that was not on fire some how, his eyes searched the tree and seeing it empty he let out a scream of rage that could be heard by every man over the dim.

"Leave the fire. Get the prisoners. Go!"

"Run, just Run" Arthur heard himself yell as he saw some of the guards search for the tranquilizing darts, Arthur however thanked his luck when he saw that the cart containing them was also on fire despite being well away from the bonfire. Not pausing to think however he forced his legs to move faster. Gwaine was just ahead of him, heading into the forest and he could hear Merlin's heavy panting as he too sprinted faster than he had in his life desperate to reach the forest. The three of them made it to the thick canopy coverage of the forest but didn't stop. Arthur panicked when he realised after 5 mins of running Merlin and Gwaine had been separated from him. All he could do was keep running, his feet already protesting to the endurance he needed to keep sprinting. The bandits pursed him, he could hear the heavy thuds of their boots and muffled yells as they shouted instructions to one another. They knew the forest well and despite being so tall and muscular they were fast. As his breath came in tearing gasps he heard a yell that sounded like Merlin's from a distance. Changing direction towards the sound he stopped suddenly as he realised he was surrounded. They closed in a circle around him, swords drawn. He saw a struggle not far behind him and his heart leaped when Gwaine was dragged into his view, forced to the ground in front of him a sword held to his neck. Had the situation not been so dire Arthur would have found the look on Gwaine's face amusing. Ironically it was not a look of fear that creased his handsome features however it was embarrassment and shame at being caught in such a position. Another set of sounds and movements occurred before Merlin was swung into view, still struggling yet having no chance against the two men who were double his size. The bigger one had him held to his chest, feet off the ground and a fat arm around his neck.

Arthur threw down his sword hands in the air.

"Please, I am yours to keep but let the others go, I surrender but on they have no part in this"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Merlin trying to kick the shins of the man who held him and Gwaine, mouth open ready to speak words of defiance to his captures or insisting that Arthur not surrender.

"You are in no position to bargain Arthur Pendragon. You will regret this day mark my words. All three of you will learn I am a man who is not to be tested"

Hendricks booming voice broke the clearing, his words were ice cold and there was cold hard fury etched into every line in his face.

Arthur was not a man who was scared easily; he was a king after all known for his courage and fearlessness in danger. However he knew that it was fear he felt as he looked into Hendricks eyes, they had made a terrible mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the longer wait, the past week has been 30degs and above everyday so it's hard to find time to write when the beach is calling you instead :-) Thankyou for all of your reviews once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

They were led back to the camp, well what was left of it. The camp had almost been totally destroyed a few tents and a cart were all that remained. The fire seemed to have spread through most of the clearing although Gwaine couldn't help but wonder how the carts or some of the far tents managed to have caught alight. The bottles of alcohol had most certainly done their job, the explosions had been impressive as they sent the guards into a complete state of confusion but even Gwaine felt a slight disbelief as he around.

Gwaine was made to kneel again as they came to a halt the bandit holding him twisting his arm tighter.

Merlin and Arthur were forced down with him, both in the same position, arms twisted behind and knee's forced cruelly upon the ground.

Arthur's face was tense as he looked around, his eyes meet Gwaine's briefly but they lacked the usual authority and certainly, those blue eyes simply looked worried and unsure exactly the way Gwaine felt. He didn't know what was going to happen now, they had blown their chance of escape. Hendrick had not said a word after the confrontation, he had ordered them to be brought back to the clearing were he was know conveying the damage and probably deciding their punishment Gwaine added bitterly.

Gwaine watched on warily as Hendrick walked around the camp, looking at each burned tent with more anger than the last.

Merlin tried to shift slightly but the bandit only tightened his grip on him, giving him a rough shake as he whispered what sounded like a threat. Gwaine couldn't help but roll his eyes as Merlin simply glared back and grumbled some complaint that the ground was hurting his knees.

"Merlin, Shut up" Arthur hissed

Merlin bit his lip but didn't say anything else, Gwaine could see the guilt in Merlin's expression. Gwaine knew his friend well enough to guess that he blamed himself for their situation now after all it had been his plan.

Gwaine didn't risk saying anything to comfort him thought not with the bandits so close, with any luck Hendrick would never know it had been them.

* * *

Hendrick was now looking at the fire, examining it carefully and Gwaine suddenly felt a thrill of horror. He chanced a glace at Merlin who had paled slightly, his face alight with fear.

"Get here now" Hendrick ordered to the bandit that had supervised Merlin earlier.

"Explain this" He said, showing him a section of the fire, the section that was thick with glass from an alcohol bottle.

"I,I cant..I don't know how it?" The Bandit stammered

"Really? You can't. Tell me, who is it that provides for you? Who is it that ensures there is always food on your plate and clothes on your back?" Hendrick had drawn himself up to his full height, towering over the bandit that was close to cowering.

"I will tell you how this happened, this happened because you were lazy and foolish. I asked you to supervise the fire being built not give the boy an opportunity to blow up the camp"

At these words Arthur had groaned softly while Merlin had let out a soft gasp. Hendrick knew, he had figured it out and now Merlin was going to cop it. Gwaine tried again to remove the bandits grip from his arm but it was no use, he was helpless to protect Merlin from whatever Hendrick had planned.

Hendrick walked over the where the three of them kneeled, eyes fixed squarely on Merlin.

"You took me for a fool boy. You will regret your little experiment with fire, you mark my words.

He signalled for the Bandit holding Merlin to stand him up.

Gwaine tugged harder his shoulders threatening to rip from their sockets. Arthur too was struggling now

"It was my idea; please it was all my idea"

Merlin glared at him, disbelief on his face

"As if you could come up with something as brilliant as that" He said indignantly.

Gwaine couldn't help but feel both affection and frustration at the comeback; it was typical Merlin to be thinking not of his own safety but of ways to win against Arthur in an argument. Sometimes he struggled to understand the relationship between the two of them, they would argue and fight like there was no tomorrow yet in the next breath risk their own life for the other.

"Tie him to the tree" Hendrick said in a low voice "Turn the other two so they can watch"

Merlin was lead away with Gwaine never feeling so powerless in his life as he watched his friend being tied up, a cruel fate approaching.

"No what are you doing! Leave him, please" Arthur shouted

The bandits merely laughed, shoving Merlin forward onto the tree. Merlin felt his shirt ripped off, the bear skin of his back exposed to the bitting cold. That was the least of his worries, he could hear Gwaine and Arthur struggling to his left yelling at the bandits to release him but it only spurred them on.

"Silence" Hendrick boomed, his voice echoing across the clearing, immediately the laughter and shouts stopped

He addressed Merlin, voice like ice. He tried to shut out the words but Hendrick had the rare gift of keeping an audience captivated, able to hold someone's attention against their will.

"You boy are nothing, a simple serving boy who will never dream of being anything more. People don't see you, don't care about you and that's the way it will always be. Don't you dare think for a second that you are special because it's a lie, you crossed me and I should do away with you right now but instead I'm giving you a second chance"

He turned to one of the bandits next to him, handing over his whip.

"Give him 7 lashings, its time he learned his place."

"No" Arthur yelled renewing his struggles with new vigour

"Try anything again and you will not be so lucky" Hendrick added casually, leaning back slightly with a cruel smile playing around his mouth.

* * *

Merlin felt a thrill of forbidding as he was tied against the tree, he could see nothing but the aging bark, the smell of the wood entering his nose filling him with dread. Oh why had he been so stupid he thought desperately, he was so eager to get back home he had possibly blown their only chance of escape.

He could hear Arthur and Gwaine in the background calling to him and cursing the guards but he was tied so tightly that he couldn't look around to somehow convey to them that it was alright. It had been his plan that failed and he was just relieved that Hendrick had chosen not to flog all three of them.

He was not going to give Hendrick the satisfaction of breaking him though, his words had hurt Merlin more than he could have thought possible. It was as if the man had seen his insecurities and shouted them for the world to hear. But Merlin was not going to scream, he was not going to be him to stop, Hendrick would not be given that satisfaction.

His resolve was soon put to the test as Hendrick voice broke through his thoughts.

"Begin"

Merlin's world became a haze of agony and terror. The first lash cut straight through the skin, his body desperately jerked away only to be held in place by ropes. The second lash was worse; he could feel the blood seeping out of the wound. On the third lash Merlin's resolve of not making a sound failed as a scream of pain tore through his throat. Black dots clouded his vision and the voices around him were all muffled, he could no longer tell who was jeering or yelling. He was only aware of the fire burning across his back as the whip hit him again and again.

He had lost count, simply praying that he would pass out soon for anything was better than this. He could hear someone yelling in pain only to realise it was his voice.

After what seemed like hours the whipped stopped leaving him limp, held in place by only by the ropes. His breathing was heavy and he could feel the blood gushing from the raw wounds. Merlin closed his eyes not caring what happened to him next, tears threatened to spill as Hendricks cruel words echoed in his mind.

Hendrick was right, now tied to a tree, flogged and helpless he was just a meaningless servant, nothing.

"Cut him down"

As the ropes were removed he crashed to the ground, his legs being unable to support his weight. He fell in a heap, the sudden movement causing agony to pulsate through his whole body. A pitiful groan escaped him but he didn't care, he was so tired and the ground felt as if it were swaying, threatening to slip away from him.

Merlin felt a pair of hands grab him, pulling him up then dumping him on the ground again where hands much gentler caught him before he collapsed completely. He could make out a blurred figure holding him, they were leaning over him saying something but the sound was muffled. His vision was blurring worse than ever and the world spinning far to fast for his liking.

"Arthur?" He whispered.

The pair of hands tightened slightly before the blackness took him completely and he was blissfully swept into obliviation.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the gap between my last update and this one. It's been such a hectic time at the moment with christmas so close and the warm weather that its hard to find the time to write. I do already have another couple of chapters half completed so don't worry about this fic being abandoned I will always see my fic's through till the end. **

**Thankyou all again for the reviews! It's so encouraging and really helps keep me motivated so please keep the reviews coming :)**

* * *

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin slightly as he whispered his name before he felt Merlin fall completely limp. Anger and worry crashed through him in waves, how dare they do this to his servant, the man who had stuck by Arthur over the last six weeks despite the terrible conditions and ever-growing home-sickness. Merlin had stayed with him every step of the way, both him and Gwaine had expressed their doubts, made their exasperation known but not once had they declared that they were turning back and giving the lost men up for dead. Seeing Merlin flogged had brought Arthur back to reality, something that for the past few weeks had seemed impossible.

Each time the whip had cracked, the horrible sound of rope against flesh echoing through the campsite, it had been like a slap to the face for Arthur.

It was time to go home, return to Camelot. The men were missing but the three of them alone could not bring them back, he needed help and a proper plan. Arthur had become so caught up in his desire to find those taken that he hadn't stopped to realise he was becoming lost himself.

It was tragic that it had taken Merlin become injured for him to realise his leadership skills had somewhat demised. He shook his head as if he had been doused in cold water. They had to get back to Camelot.

Arthur looked down at Merlin's unconscious form, he was pale, face tight with pain despite his lack of awareness.

Merlin's back was now covered in raw red lines, blood was slowly seeping from the welts and Arthur could almost see the heat raiding from the angry wounds as the area around them was pink with inflammation.

Gwaine had rolled Merlin so he was on his side if an effort to try to keep the wounds clear of dirt but if they didn't bandage them soon his attempts would be in vein.

"We need to clean and cover these quickly" Gwaine's voice shook slightly, Arthur glanced up at the man slightly surprised. It wasn't like Gwaine to get emotional but looking into his face Arthur could see the mix of anger and concern that the man was trying to hold in.

Arthur glanced around, Hendrick was nowhere to be seen and the bandits were busy packing what had been spared from the fire into the remaining cart. None of them seemed too concerned that Arthur and Gwaine were unrestrained. It was clear from the reaction they had both given when Merlin was flogged the bandits knew they wouldn't leave without Merlin and with Merlin unconscious they wouldn't be making an escape attempt soon.

Arthur stood up, back straight.

"We need bandages and water now"

A few of the bandits stopped packing, smirking slightly, while the others ignored him.

"Did you hear me? I said we need some bandages!" Arthur raised his voice slightly, employing the same tone he would use when giving the knights an order that was not to be disobeyed.

"I would learn some manners your highness. Nobody likes arrogance" Hendricks cold voice answered as he walked back into the clearing. What he had been doing in the forest Arthur had no idea but he found he didn't care.

"We need medical supplies"

"No" Hendrick answered simply, watching Arthur carefully for his reaction.

"Merlin's wounds must be treated! He's suffered enough. Your quoll is not with my servant it's with me Hendrick" Arthur could feel his face beginning to flush with anger.

"You see there you are wrong Arthur. Your useless servant blew up my camp, the three of you tried to escape and cause as much destruction as possible. I will not give you medical supplies now because you have given me nothing. That may change in the near future, once we reach our destination you and I will talk and then maybe your servant can be treated" He finished with an evil glint in his eye, a man who knew he now had full control over whatever game he was playing.

Arthur opened his mouth to argue back, fury at how a man could be so twisted and heartless causing him to physically shake with anger. He felt a tug on his shirt and Gwaine who was still kneeling down holding Merlin shook his head. Arthur was tempted to argue with him but thoughts of the last six weeks filled his mind and he knelt as well. Gwaine was right, there was no point in angering Hendrick when the only thing it would achieve was more damage.

"I know its hard, I want nothing more than to rip him to shred's as well but we wont get anywhere" Arthur knew the strength it was taking the man to stay calm, he sighed nodding his head.

Satisfied Gwaine turned his attention once again towards Merlin. He cursed as he looked at the wounds closely. The bleeding still hadn't stopped and the welts were still just as red and if possible even more swollen.

Arthur took off his cloak and carefully began tearing pieces from the bottom, if Gwaine was surprised by this gesture he didn't show it. Instead he also took of his own red cape, laying it across the ground and then shifting Merlin onto it so his wounds were no longer in danger of touching the ground. Even though the movement was small Merlin had groaned, his breath quickening. Arthur dreaded what he had to do next but with a small nod to Gwaine together the two of them sat Merlin up straight so the could bandage the wounds with the small pieces of material.

A strangled yelp escaped Merlin at the sudden movement and his eyes flicked open.

They were glazed with pain and the usually bright blue that was present was dull. He turned his head confused, Arthur didn't know how aware he was but it was clear he was distressed.

"shhhh" Gwaine said soothingly "Merlin, it's okay. You'll be alright we are just going to bandage your back okay?"

Merlin stopped tossing at Gwaine's words.

"Gwaine ? Arthur?"

"Yes it's us Merlin, just lean forward on Gwaine while I bandage your wounds. Everything's going to be okay" Arthur said softly

Merlin nodded and allowed Gwaine to take most of his weight. Arthur began bandaging the wounds as carefully as he could, wrapping the cloth around Merlin's torso. Merlin fought to keep himself from screaming, now and then a small whimper would escape but nothing more. Gwaine kept a tight grip on him whispering words of encouragement but Arthur knew they were doing little to dull the pain.

After what felt like an eternity he was finished. Arthur knew Merlin needed Gaius urgently but for now it was all they could do.

Merlin's breathing was heavy and laboured; his face was white with drops of sweat of his forehead. Gently as he could both him and Gwaine guided Merlin back down, laying him on his stomach.

"Try and get some sleep Merlin, we will keep watch" Gwaine said. It was a mark of how tired Merlin was that his closed his eyes instantly and without argument.

Wiping the sweat from Merlin's brow with a piece of his cloak Arthur thought on what Hendrick had said about his conditions for medical supplies. Not for the first time Arthur wondered just what exactly Hendrick wanted from him and where they were going next? He had so many questions teeming through his mind yet he wondered whether he really wanted the answers to them all. Unfortunately for Arthur he was going to find them out all too soon whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, the story will begin to pick up pace from now as we get to the good bit hehe. My next update wont be till after Christmas so I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and manage to get down to the beach to enjoy the sunshine. Merry Christmas xx**


End file.
